The invention relates to burial caskets and urns generally, and more specifically to an unique symbolic enhancement that serves as a memorial to its occupant, and a method for mounting same.
When an individual passes away, it is customary to display the body of the individual in a casket at a funeral home, and thereafter the casket is buried. After the casket is buried, there is little left to remind the family of the burial ceremony.
In order to provide a lasting memorial of the funeral service, some caskets include nameplates or other keepsakes mounted on the side or in a recess in the casket, with the keepsakes sometimes being removable after the funeral service to be kept or displayed by the family.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved removable display that has enhanced ornamental and symbolic characteristics, and to provide a desirable mounting mechanism therefor.
Another object of the invention is to incorporate the ornamental and symbolic display in an urn used to maintain the ashes of an individual who is cremated.